Ipod IdeaDracoHarry
by kandierain751
Summary: The Ipod Challenge. Pairing: Draco/Harry. Enjoy.!


_**Kandierain751:**_

_**lol this is one of those amazing stories I put out when I see challenges for different things... and this one totally caught my eye.**_

_**This is the ipod challenge. lol. It's where you put your ipod, mp3 player, whatever on shuffle and for the length of the song playing, you must write a drabble, based on one character pairing and story. ya get it? good because this song is ending. lol. Enjoy.! **_

_**This is for Draco/Harry From (obviously Harry Potter)**_

**_I don't mean to be a story errr.... whore. But if you like this story, you should check out my other Harry Potter stories I have on my profile. Loll. Enjoy._**

* * *

1.) All Time Low -Keep the Change, you filthy animal

Looking over at Draco, his mind wandered scarily. It kept thinking about how he loved how he told Blaise Zabini everything. It made him sad and even Ron had found out something was up with his attitude.

Sighing he watched Draco tell Blaise under his breath. Blaise only smirked and winked over in Harry's direction.

Paling he looked away quickly. 'What would he wink at him for??'

He stood up suddenly and walked over to them. "I want you to tell me everything you tell Blaise!" he cried out. Draco looked shocked for a moment before jerking his face into a motionless mask.

"Why should I Potter?!" Draco responded in his emotionless voice.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Draco flinched back from Harry's voice. "Havn't you realized it this past month?!" Harry's voice was softer, and soon after, tears streamed down his cheeks.

2.) Boys Like Girls- Love drunkk

"Wha?...What is it??" My voice was slurred as I stumbled over my boyfriend. He rolled his eyes at me and caught me suddenly as I stumbled dangerously to the ground.

"Watch it Draco. Please, stop drinking, this isn't funny." he pleaded with me.

My head hurt like hell as I peered over to the guy I thought I loved. "B..But we.. we.. we used to have so much fun drinking.?" Harry shook his head at me.

"No Draco, it isn't fun anymore. I love you. I always will... But goodbye. Maybe you'll become sober again one day.... Maybe...."

His words hit me like a train and the tears came streaming down. "Fine..." Damn this hurt....

3.) Jay Sean -Down

The bodies in the club rocked themselves out to the song playing, my body sliding against another mans. But I didn't care. It felt good. The bodies touching, grinding against eachother, feeling.

His breath smelled strongly of a mixed drink as he whispered in my ear. "Why don't we come over to my apartment?" my face instantly flushed as he dragged me out of the club.

Making it to wall, we started instantly making out deeply. His tongue, sliding into my throat, making me moan in his mouth, returning the kiss even deeper.

Pulling away suddenly, he smirked at me. " Are you down for this Potter?" and he rubbed against me. my legs quivered and I held onto his neck for support. "Yes...." I answered.

4.) All Time Low- Too Much

My fingers caressed the paper with his smiling face on it. I missed him so much... but I was the one to break it off. I couldn't take it.

So long, so much torture. Together for two years, we struggled with so much love, and so much time to fight and yell, thinking our lives would still be there the next day.

How stupid we were.

A single tear hit the paper, and I hurriedly wiped it way. It was too late. The picture was ruined... just like me.

Suddenly the dam broke and the tears just came. I wanted him back, he wanted me back. But could I waste another two years of my life fighting and loving right back over again??

Could I?

The answer was YES!

My hands rushed for the cell phone I'd gotten eachother a year ago. After two rings it picked up.

"Yes?" I hurriedly hit the end button.

What was wrong with me? I can't do this again. NO!!!! I only let the tears stream, cradling the phone and picture.

5.) Three Days Grace- Break

"Hey baby," I smiled, the fangs peeking out from my upper lip. He blushed and I only smiled more.

Rolling his eyes at me, he took deep breaths in and out, I heard his heartbeat as his blush faded. Pouting I took his face in mine.

"Damn you. You know I love that blush so much, " kissing him I sensed the blush coming back and I pulled away.

"There. Much better," I pecked him on the cheek where the blush is and he glared at me. "That's not fair you know." he complained.

I only chuckled. "Oh and why not??"

"Because you know full well that my damn blush loves you and obeys you! You damn vampire!!"" I grinned more.

* * *

_**Kandierain751: so you guys like?? I loved actually. And don't ask about the Jay Sean one. It's just... i think of the word down, and i think dirty automatically. *Grinns* p.s. I know they're short. I don't type that fast unfortunatly. But... they're still good? hahaha. I hope so.**_

_**R and R please?? Cookies and stuffed bears promised!!!**_


End file.
